sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Legacy (Era-3. S1 E5)
Legacy is an episode of Era-3. Synopsis Lion is still missing, and Beach City is in turmoil. Steven, Peridot, Morganite, Lapis, Thomas and Gina uncover more about Rose Quartz's life and lies. Begin Big Donut Garnet says to Morganite that its her turn to look after Steven. Morganite asks what it means, and Garnet answers,"It's so that way Steven doesn't get alien abducted or get attacked. Morganite winks and says she has it covered. Steven decides to go to the Big Donut, and Sadie looks like she hasn't been getting enough rest. Steven says,"Sadie! You look awful! Are you ok?" Sadie says,"I'm fine...Sales have doubled ever since the agents came around...Lars would love to split these extra profits..." Morganite says, "I'm Morganite! You must be this Sadie Miller! Steven says you were feeling absolutely awful when that Lars person left." Sadie says,"Normally I would be freaked out...but this time...I'm fine with it...I just hope he's safe...wherever he is in space and all..." Steven asks Sadie about Lion, and Sadie says she doesn't know. However Citrine and two agents see them and the agents say,"Wait. YOU have a PINK LION?" One says that he's probably imagining things. Though Steven says it was magically enhanced. One agent says,"Now I KNOW you're imagining things!" but the other agent says,"Relax, it's probably like that serpent from 2 days ago.". The first agent says,"Even if it is, does he have a permit for it?" Steven freezes up. He didn't know he needed a permit for Lion. Would lion be taken away? Citrine says,"He does have a permit!" and Citrine pulls out the permit and it shows that Steven has permission. Citrine said,"Don't worry Steven. We'll look for it. In this town that is crazy! Not just him crazy." and Citrine points to Thomas. Thomas responds with, "I'm not crazy! I just don't give a darn!". Thomas then summons a pogo stick and begins bouncing while doing his crazy laugh. Citrine continues,"I'm talking, that crazy!" and Citrine points to Nanefua announcing her candidacy for Beach City Mayor and Agents having to carry people away from a protest outside Mayor Dewey's office. More probems. Gina was having a conversation with Pearl, and Gina says,"None of this makes sense! My family has been connected with Rose for only Centuries, and you didn't know Rose had a Lion until last year? My family knew this whole time!" Pearl says,"You know, there are some things impossible for me to explain, but I want to!" while Gina says,"Well guess what, you need to figure out why while we get more information! Steven, get your investigation crew, whoever it is." And Steven tells Lapis and Peridot to come over, but on the warp it appears Peridot has dragged Lapis to the warp in order to get her to come. Gina then asked about any places where Rose Quartz was particularly associated with, and Steven warps the group to Rose's fountain and guides them to Rose's armory. Lapis complained,"I could have just flown us over here and the girl who looks like me could stay behind!" though Gina says,"Honestly, I could have done this with my magic, but I decided to let us all experience this firsthand!" Peridot says,"Geez, you both look alike so can't you agree that we all got here fair and square!" and they both say,"You got here square and triangle.". Thomas laughs,"Chahahahahaaha howr! It's funny because Green Girl Losangle Hair is a triangle head!" Steven puts his hand on the gem pedestal and says,"Whatever secrets you hold, whatever truths to the lies, tell me all of them!" and then all of a sudden, the rose pattern on the ground opens up into a pit, and then everyone falls in. Down the Rabbit hole. Steven at last minute decides to form a bubble around everyone, shrink it, then when the bubble lands and stops rolling, Steven releases it. Gina asks if everyone is ok and Lapis says,"This is another thing I could have solved! I could have allowed everyone to glide down safely!" Though Gina yells back,"I could have made the ground like an airbag, so that way when we land the force can disperse and none of us die or break our backs!". Then all of a sudden, a pink rabbit and a pink squirrel become visible. Thomas, without thinking goes after the pink squirrel. Steven panicks and runs after Thomas and then when the pink animals run into a small hole. Thomas hits his head and then falls over saying,"Duuuhhh...". Gina uses a potion allowing Thomas to regain consciousness. Morganite says,"Wait! Look at what Thomas ran in to!" and it looks like he ran into a picture of Pink Diamond committing suicide in front of Yellow Diamond and her entourage. Lapis says,"She committed suicide?" Peridot yells,"But they told me that Rose Quartz murdered her!" Gina says,"But look at this!". There is a torn part of a note. Gina takes out the other half saying that she had it since the day she was born and was trying to figure out the other half. the note now reads, "My dear Laura. I'm happy to hear that you have a new member of your family! Mine will be coming soon too. Though I may never be around like you are, I need to tell you that your child has a problem with her spine and heart, but it can be fixed! I just need to-...(Tear here)...-use my healing powers! Your grandmother's cure won't work! Mine will, you just need to trust me. I assure you, it'll work. Be good with young Gina. -Rose Quartz" There was paper a lot like a journal page about Bismuth. It said stuff about how Bismuth was psychologically damaged. It was like the old Bismuth was gone and it's a new person. Citrine knew, and Rose Quartz didn't want Citrine to be next. Even more papers were scattered around, about Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, even something about Steven. Steven says that the gems need to see it, but Peridot says that they shouldn't because the gems are already questioning, and to question more would only hurt them. Out of the Rabbit hole. Lapis and Peridot went back to the barn, Gina went back to her house, and Steven and Thomas return home, not willing to talk about what they saw. Category:Era-3 Episodes Category:Earth Episodes (Era-3) Category:Fanon Episodes